1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to air blowers, and more particularly, to a precision engineered hand-held device that provides a flow of high velocity air focused in a limited area for cleaning surfaces or the like.
2. Description of Prior Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
Although many types of air blowers designed for a variety of different applications are known in the art, there is no hand-held, battery operated air blower capable of delivering air flow at a velocity in excess of 30 mph for an extended time period at a noise level of 90 dB or less. Such an air blower is ideal for cleaning surfaces, electric components, computer keyboards and similar objects.